1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a driver IC, a computer, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for driving them, or a method for manufacturing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) stores data by supply of electric charge to a capacitor. The off-state current of a transistor for controlling the supply of electric charge to the capacitor is preferably small. This is because a small off-state current can ensure a long retention period, and the frequency of refresh operation can be reduced.
Patent Document 1 describes a use of a transistor having an oxide semiconductor with extremely low off-state current enabling a semiconductor device that can retain data for a long period.